Danger
by carebearfrost
Summary: While walking home alone at night, Sonny runs into a not-so-friendly visitor. Will someone be there to save her? Two-shot, complete. Read and Review pleaseeee! :
1. Sonny

**Heyyyy(: So, I know I'm an idiot for posting a one shot before I even finished my two shot that I was supposed to be writing right now, but you know the feeling where you don't really want to write about a certain topic? Well, that's how I felt haha(; So this idea randomly came down into my head, so I wrote it haha ;D**

**It's kinda sad, but i think that you'll like it(:**

**Sonny POV**

Stars twinkled overhead in the night sky. I pulled my jacket closer around me and shivered from the cold. I walked briskly down the sidewalk, wishing now more than ever that I had accepted a ride home from Tawni.

See, my Mom dropped me off at work today and went straight to the airport because of a business trip she had to go on, and my car was in the shop, leaving me with no ride to get home from the studio. If we got out at five in the afternoon, that'd be a different story because it would have been light outside.

But no, it's eleven o' clock at night and I'm walking down an abandoned street, which isn't the smartest thing to do if you're a seventeen year old girl and live in Los Angeles.

Suddenly, the road got brighter. I turned around and saw a black car driving down the road. Don't panic. I told myself, it's probably just a girl coming home late from work. They're going to drive right by me.

I could tell it was coming closer, and next thing I knew the car was right next to me. I walked faster, but it stayed right there, driving slowly by me, not going past. I reached for my cell phone in my pocket and tried to stay calm. Before I had a chance to call anyone, the car swerved abrubtly so that it was in front of me, completley blocking my path.

Oh, my god.

The car door opened, and I willed myself not to cry. All my senses told me to run, but I stayed frozen from fear. A figure stepped out of the car and relief flodded through me.

"James Conroy," I breathed, putting a hand over my heart, "You have no idea how badly you scared me. For a second I thought I was going to be-," I stopped and noticed the way James was staring at me, a small smile began to slowly creep up his face.

I suddenly realized that maybe I wasn't as safe as I thought I was.

"Um, James?" I asked tentativley as he began to slowly walk towards me, "Are you alright?"

James didn't answer until he was right in front of me, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," His voice was cold and menacing, making me scared, "Why are you out here, all alone, at night?"

I gulped and began to slowly back up, "I-I had no ride home from work."

James smiled a creepy smile that showed all of his teeth, "Really, now? Well it's a good thing I came along. I can take you . . . home." For some reason, when he said that I knew he was lying.

All my instincs screamed for me to not get in the car, and for once I followed them.

"You know what?" I said, laughing nervously, "My apartments just right around the corner, so there's really no reason," I lied, starting to walk backwards faster, "Thanks for the offer, though."

James laughed and easily jogged two steps to me and grabbed my elbow, "Oh, but I insist Sonny." He said.

I shook my head, "James, really I'm fine, I-,"

"Nonsense. You're riding with me." James said forcefully as he started to pull me to his car. I fought against him, "J-J-James, stop." I stammered, getting more frightened by the second.

James let go of my elbow and quickly grabbed both of my arms, holding them painfully tight that I whimpered, "Shut up," James growled in my ear, making me shiver from fear.

He began to push me to the car again, but this time I really started to struggle. I tried to run, but his grip on my arm was too tight. "Help!" I yelled, knowing it was hopeless because no one would hear me, "Someone, _HELP!" _

"Shut up!" James shouted, kicking me in the side as he opened the door to his car, "Get in!" I doubled over from the pain in my side, casusing James to strike my face with his palm, "HURRY!" Through my pain, I tried one last time to get away, leaping out of the door and taking off running. James was behing me in a second, grabbing me painfully by the waist. I ignored his kicks and began to scream, knowing it was my last chance.

"L-Let go of me, please!" I pleaded, beginning to cry.

James raised his hand to hit me again, but stopped when a car flew around the corner. I heard the screech of tires as the car pulled up next to James and I. James froze, his grip around me tightening painfully.

A figure got out of the car, and I nearly passed out in relief.

"Let go of her. _Now_." Chad growled, closing the car door. James laughed, "Chad, Chad, just get back in the car. Sonny and I are just having a little fun, you see."

I whimpered slightly, causing James to shake me violently, "Shut it," He hissed. Chad walked slowly around his car so that he was just a few feet away. He looked at me and his blue eyes held a mixture of fear and anger, and something else, something I couldn't place.

"Don't touch her, James." Chad said, his voice full of hatred, "You lay one hand and I'll-,"

"What, Chad?" James asked smugly, "What are you going to do? Kill me of bad acting?" Chad's face darkened, and he looked so angry it scared even me. James smirked and began to lead me to his car, "So if you'll excuse us, we're gonna get going now-,"

WHAM!

Chad lunged at me, or James, I couldn't really tell. The impact sent me spiraling to the ground. "Oof!" I gasped, landing painfully on my back. I wheezed, struggling to breath at the loss of air. I looked over and saw James and Chad on the ground, fighting. I scooted backwards as far as I could so I could get away from James. I crawled backwards so far that my back was against a car, I couldn't tell if it was James or Chads. I curled into a ball and cowered low, still scared

Suddenly, James wriggled out of Chad's grip and quickly backed up, panting. Chad jumped up and stood in front of me. James spat on the ground and glared at us, "Fine, take her." James snarled, getting into his car, "She's not that hot anyway."

James got in his car and drove away. Chad stayed where he was until James car was out of sight, then he turned to me. I was visibly shaking, and tears were sliding down my face. Chad knelt down, "Sonny?" Chad asked hesitantly.

I couldn't answer. I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it, knowing that I would just end up sobbing. Chad must of got this, because he slowly reached out, as if scared that any movement would set me off, and gently put his arm around my shoudlers, "Let's get out of here," Chad said gently. It took a while, but I finally nodded and stood up, still shaking. Chad supported me with his arm and helped me into the passenger seat of his car. After making sure I was buckled in, Chad closed the door and quickly ran around the other side of the car and got in.

Chad started up the car and soon we were driving away from the dreaded spot that would sure haunt me for a long time. I breathed in and out deeply, trying to compose myself. Finally, once I had gathered my nerves, I opened my mouth shakily. "T-Thank you." I whispered. Chad glanced at me, then shook his head, "You have no idea how bad you scared me." He said.

I didn't say anything, just waited for him to continue. "I mean, there I was, just driving home, when I saw him. I didn't think it was you, until I-I," Chad broke off, "Until I heard you scream." Chad paused, "D-Did he hurt you?" He asked in a strangled voice.

I looked down at my feet and didn't answer.

"Sonny. _Did he hurt you_?" Chad demanded in a low voice.

A tear trickled down my cheek, and I nodded, not looking at Chad. I sneaked a glance at him, and immediatley looked away. Chad's face was so . . .so scary with anger. Fury flashed in his eyes, and he was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. "God, Sonny I'm . . .I'm so sorry." Chad spoke, his voice heavy with emotion, "If I had only gotten there sooner. . ." Chad trailed off, shaking his head.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "I fought, you know." I said softly, "I-I mean, it wasn't l-l-like I j-just let h-him take me. I . . . I was so scared, and I just froze, it y-you hadn't come w-who knows what would've happened and," A sob burst out of my throat, and I started to cry uncontroably. I felt the car pull over, and next thing I knew Chad's strong arms wrapped around my body and pulled me close.

I burried my face in Chad's chest and cried, allowing myself to feel secure and protected in his grasp. I felt him stroke my hair softly, "Shh," Chad whispered, "It's okay, I'll never let anyone hurt you."

I clutched his shirt and cried for the longest time, till my sobs turned to tears, and my tears turned to whimpers. After I stopped crying, I still lay in Chad's embrace, just breathing and letting my heart rate slow down. "Thanks, Chad." I said, my voice shaking. "I really needed that."

Chad tightened his grip around me, "Let's go home," His voice breathed in my ear, making me shiver. I nodded and sat up as Chad started up the car again. Chad took his right hand off the steering wheel and gently grabbed my left hand in his, squeezing it softly as if to show that he would always be there. I breathed in a shaky breath, leaned back in the car seat and closed my eyes, knowing that Chad was next to me and everything was going to be okay.

**Okay! (: I hope you liked it! So yeah, it was kind of sad, but it ended happy, right? :D So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review! who knows, maybe I can get as many reviews as the pleases's that I just wrote ;P**

**Now, I might write a chapter two that's in Chad's point of view. Idk, y'all tell me what you want. **

byee!

REVIEW CAUSE YOU ROCKS!

-Emily(:


	2. Chad

**Heyyy!**

**So I decided to do another chapter in Chad's POV. So basically this is what happened in the last chapter, but in Chad's perspective. It's the exact same, EXCEPT for the end. An idea hit me while I was writing it, and I just **_**HAD **_**to put it in, you'll see why when you read it (:**

**So here you go, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chad POV**

I shrugged on my jacket and pushed open the door to the parking lot. "Bye, Chad!" Portlyn called to me as she walked across the parking lot to her red VMW bug. I waved to her and hopped into my navy blue (for Mackenzie Falls, duh) Porsche, and pulled out.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was eleven at night. I cursed under my breath, I hated it when we had to stay late at the studio. It threw off my sleeping scheduel (Hey now, don't judge, I know you have one too). I sighed, I was only going to rinse and repeat my hair once tonight too if I wanted at least six hours of sleep. With a head of hair like mine, it takes work to maintain it.

I rolled the down the windows and zoomed down the deserted streets. I pulled out my phone while at a stoplight and began to go through my emails when a shrill scream broke the silence. I froze, that kind of sounded like-

No, it couldn't be. I tried to focus back on my phone, but then I heard it again, "Someone, please, help!" I snapped my head up at the familiar voice.

Fear flooding my senses, I quickly turned the car and drove in the direction I heard the scream. I turned the corner and saw a car on the side of the road. Next to the car there was a young man holding a girl, who was struggling. My blood ran cold.

Sonny.

I quickly brought the car to a halt and saw that it was James Conroy who was holding her. Hatred surged through me. How dare he freaking touch her. How dare he try to, well, by the looks of it, kidnap her.

I got out of the car and saw a look of relief on Sonny's face. I glared at James, who tightened his grip on the frightened Sonny. "Let go of her. Now." I ordered, staring at Sonny who looked so petrified and scared it nearly broke my heart.

James laughed a cold laugh that made me want to punch him, "Chad, Chad," James said, smirking at me, "Just get back in the car. Sonny and I are just having a little fun, you see."

Sonny whimpered. I so badly wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that it was going to be okay. James shook Sonny roughly, as if to tell her to be quiet. It took all the will power I had not to get in my car and run this idiot over. I felt so helpless, watching him treat Sonny like that.

"Shut it," James snapped at Sonny. I watched as fear filled her eyes and she shrunk back slightly. I slowly began to walk around my car so that I was just a few feet away from Sonny. I stared into her brown eyes and desperatley wished that I could comfort her.

"Don't touch her, James." I said harshly, hatred dripping off of every word I said, "You lay one hand on her and I'll-,"

"What, Chad?" James interrupted me, "What are you going to do? Kill me with bad acting?"

_Oh_, he did NOT just go there. James smirked at me and started to shove Sonny to his car, "So if you'll excuse us, we're gonna get going now."

Not on my watch.

Rage clouded my vision, and I lunged at James. Sonny dropped from his arms and landed on the ground with a thud. Any other time I would've rushed to help her, but right now I had a douchebag to deal with.

Ignoring the pain of the fall, I started punching blindly, sometimes hitting James, sometimes not. I felt James hit my jaw a couple of times too, which made me swing harder. Suddenly, something happened. My grip on James loosened, and he quickly took the opportunity to leap out of my grip. James jumped up and backed away from me.

I looked and saw Sonny cowering by the car, and quickly leapt up, scared that James might try to take her again. I stood in front of her protectively, shielding her from James. James glared at Sonny and I. He spat on the ground grossly, then turned and started walking to his car, "Fine, take her." He snapped, getting into his car. "She's not that hot anyway." I didn't bother to tell him that beautiful would be the correct term for Sonny, I just wanted him to get as far away as possible.

I stayed where I was until James drove away and was out of sight. I then turned around and saw Sonny, who was curled up in a ball next to my car, shaking uncontroably. I knelt down slowly, "Sonny?" I asked tentativley. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. I saw tears sliding down her face, and I realized that she was far too shaken up to talk. Slowly, as to not scare her, I reached out my arm and put it around her shoulders.

"Let's get out of here," I said softly. It took a while, but Sonny slowly nodded. I carefully led her trembling body to the car, and helped buckle her in, seeing as Sonny was still shaking so much that she couldn't do it herself. I closed the door and quickly ran over to my side of the car and hopped in. After making sure Sonny was alright and okay, I started up the car and began to drive away.

Sonny was silent for a while. I could hear her ragged breaths, and looking over at her it saddened me to see that she was still trembling, and crying.

"T-Thank you," Sonny whispered, so quietly I thought I imagined it at first. I looked over at her, and shook my head. If only she knew how much she scared me. "You have no idea how bad you scared me," I told her. Sonny didn't say anything, so I continued. "I mean, there I was, just driving home, when I saw him." I stopped and took in a breath and willed myself not to cry, to stay strong in front of Sonny, "I didn't think it was you until I-I," _Keep it together, Chad! _"Until I heard you scream." I looked over at Sonny and suddenly noticed a redish purple spot on her cheek that I hadn't seen till now.

My eyes widened, "Did he hurt you?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster. Sonny didn't answer, she just looked down. Anger filled me, "Sonny. _Did he hurt you_?" I asked, my voice dangerously low.

A tear fell on Sonny's lap, and she nodded.

Oh, my god.

For a second, my vision clouded over. In front of my eyes I saw nothing but visions of James lying dead and bloody, hurt and alone. Rage washed over me, poising my mind and soul. Nothing would make me happy until I had James hurt. I felt a shooting pain in my hands, and I quickly loosened my grip on the steering wheel, not realizing that I was holding it so tight.

I breathed in and out, using all my will power to not drive over to James's house and beating the crap out of him. The fact that he layed a hand on Sonny just makes me want to-

"I fought, you know." Sonny's voice interrupted my thoughts of killing James. I glanced over at her in surprise, "I-I mean, it wasn't l-like I just let him take me." Sonny stammered, "I . . . I was so scared, and I just froze, if y-you hadn't come w-who knows what would've happened and," Sonny's voice was rising until she broke off with a sob, catching me off guard.

It horrified me to see Sonny start to cry again. Without thinking, I pulled over immediatley. I turned the car off, then turned and wrapped my arms around Sonny in a protective/comforting embrace. I felt her shuddering as she cried, and with each sob my heart broke a little more. She buried her face in my chest, and I began to stroke her hair while she cried. "Shh," I whispered, trying to be comforting, "It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you."

I hope she realized how much I meant that.

Sonny cried for a long time after that. After a while, she stopped crying, and all I heard was the occasional whimper. I still held her in my arms though, not wanting to pull away.

"Thanks, Chad," Sonny said finally, her voice shaking. "I really needed that."

I tightened my grip around her, "Let's go home." I said, not wanting to pull away but knowing that I had to. Sonny sat up and I started the car. I began to drive away, then hesistated. I took my right hand off the steering wheel and grabbed Sonny's left hand. She looked shocked, but relaxed and smiled. She leaned back into the car seat and closed her eyes.

"My opinon of you, Chad, has changed." She said in a small voice, surprising me.

I laughed softly, "Fine."

Sonny smiled, her eyes still closed, "Fine."

"Good."

"Good," Sonny mumbled, and then was silent. I knew that she had drifted to sleep. I looked over at her beautiful face, which was so peaceful despite what she had been through, and I couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across my face.

Even though she was asleep and wouldn't hear me, I took a deep breath and whispered,

"I love you."

**...**

**Ehh? Did you like it? I hope you did, for some strange reason it took me a while to write, idk why. So i liked the ending alot, and I hope you did too, AND i hope you're not too mad at me for adding in the whole 'fine,fine,good,good' thing, because i just HAD to. I mean, it's not Sonny and Chad if it isn't in there somewhere. **

**AHH! Falling for the Falls premieres in two days! WOOTWOOT!(:**

**Random! So, you guys were amazing with reviewing for chapter one, so I'm praying that I get the same amount of review, cause that would like, make my entire life. **

**So basically I'm just asking for you to tell EVERYONE you know to come and review this. Haha, no jk, I'm not that selfish haha(;**

**Just review and that'll make me happy!**

**Bye!**

**-Emily(:**


End file.
